I love you, Koro-sensei (Koro-sensei X Reader)
by Romance4Readers
Summary: You're a new student in the assassination classroom. A week passes and you're all in love with your teacher. You need to try getting him but you don't know how you could get into his heart.


Korosensei X Reader

Author's notes: (L/N)=Last name, (F/N)=First name, (H/C)=Hair color, (M/N)=Your mom's first name, (D/N)=Your dad's first name  
Also this story is only for girls.

You are nervous. It's the day before you will be starting the new school in your area, and the day of the entering interview. If you remember correctly, it was supposed to be Kunugigaoka Junior High School and you have heard rumors of the chairman - he was Satan himself in the charge of the school, being capable of doing even more demanding jobs, but it was just a rumor. You were on your way there in the car of your parents, and you were almost there. You look back into your past - it was filled with fear and darkness. You don't want to have these memories inside your head for any longer so you change the subject of your thoughts. "I wonder what class I'm going to.." you think to yourself.  
You arrived to the front of the school and thanked your parents for the ride. Your (H/C) hair got caressed by the wind as you walked through the school yard to the main building. When you got to the front doors, you sight and push one open. You walked calmly up the stairs, remaining your cool. When you got to the floor where the chairman's office was, you smile and think: "I've got this." After a few steps, you are in front of the door. It's 10AM, the time of the interview, so you knock confidently and step in. And there he was, sitting behind his desk. He gets up and comes to shake hands with you. "Good morning. I'm Asano Gakuhou. I suppose you are (L/N) (F/N)?" he asks, smiling. "Yes, unless I happen to remember my name wrong" you answer and result a chuckle coming out of him. "That would be very unexpected. Please have a seat." You sit down on the red chair in front of the big desk and place your hands in your laps. He looks at the papers he received earlier and looks back at you. "So... You have been skipping school for a couple years now? You're 17 years old and you're still on the third class stage of Junior High School. Would you care to explain why?" You look down to your feet and your face darkens. "...I-I would prefer not to even try to remember why..." you shudder. He looks seriously at you and sighs. "This means you are at risk to skip school more, doesn't this, (L/N)?" You nod and bite your lip, almost crying. "...Chairman, it wasn't my fault.. Please don't scold me over it because my parents already did..." You were being honest. It was like a spell of honesty was cast over you. He takes a paper, fills it very quick and gives it to you with a pen. "Sign this. You will be assigned to the class E until you have proven you don't skip school anymore. It will be a deal. Your grades are very good if I overlook the time you had much absence, so you have a great chance to change to the ordinary classes with only a short period." You nod and sign the contract. You had heard the class E was the End class, the worst class in this school, but at least you got yourself a deal to leave the End class if needed. He stood up and looked outside of the great window. "Also, your class has a mission to accomplish. Don't tell your parents. They must assassinate their teacher. You will attend his classes too and be under the deal that if you assassinate him you will receive 10 billion yen. Remember that he is a government secret and very dangerous. He has a yellow octopus like appearance. You will learn a lot more when you get to the class."  
You look at Asano confused. But it's not like you hadn't ever tried to kill anyone. Now you had the chance to finally fulfill the experience of killing - legally. You received a map and a copy of the contract. The map would lead you to your classroom on the mountains and your school would start at 8AM. You thank the Chairman and take your leave. It took only 30 minutes for the interview. Now it was your time to head home. It's monday. You have your own apartment not very far from the school and your parents used to live there too when they got off from work. They traveled a lot and knew many languages. You weren't certainly from Japan but you had managed to learn the language from your home country. You knew it exceptionally well for a person who had just moved into the country. Your parents "lived with you" at least according to the files of you. You were mature enough to live on your own and your parents visited you only once in a month.  
Soon you got home. You had only lived there for a week but for having an exceptionally good memory you had already memorized the surroundings of your home well. You open the door and your pet dog rushes to jump on you and makes you fall. It licks all over your face and you push it off you. "Bad girl, Betty! Bad girl!" you shout at her. She is a pure breed Great Dane and her fur was brown. You walk into the house, feed your dog, throw off your jeans and neat shirt, then change into a tank top and a pair of trousers. They really admire your body much better than your neat clothes. You give a glance at the school uniform you received earlier that was on the hanger. You huff and take out a controller and the remote for the TV and start to play whatever was on your mind until the day had passed and the night fell down upon you.

It's 6AM. Your alarm rings. You're not actually too fond of going to school. They would bully you anyway, you think. At least you had a new chance of making friends. You showered quick, dried your hair and dressed up into the school uniform. You feed Betty, let her out to the backyard that was especially prepared for her and eat your breakfast cereal with a cup of tea. You brush your teeth and hair well and put on your shoes. You also take your school bag with you to see if it's needed. You leave for school at 7.15AM.

You took the map into your hands and you were at the bottom of the the mountain in 15 minutes and start walking up the hill through the forest. It took you another 15 minutes. Every step you knew you were taking closer to the school became harder to take, but you survived the mental uneasiness. When you reached the school building you watch from behind a tree if anyone else was entering yet. The path was clear so you entered the building quickly, not hestitating a bit. There was this teachers' room so you knocked there. You saw already an ordinary male teacher with black hair and piercing gaze sitting there from the window outside. The door opens and he asks you to come in. "Hello. I am Karasuma Tadaomi. You're the new student (L/N) (F/N), right?" he said. You nod and bow a little. "Yes. Pleased to meet you, Karasuma-san." He told you over the time of 10 minutes everything you needed to know about the class and the teacher. He would be teaching you PE starting from tomorrow. Then you told him about yourself and how you ended up in this school and this class. He asked you various questions and got into the sense that you were a good student in the last five minutes. Then the class was heard gathering behind the wall and Karasuma told you to get up and took you to the class' door. He knocked and a soft enthusiastic voice said: "Come in."  
Your heart raced at a hard pace as the door opened. He led you to the front of the class next to the teacher. "This is your new classmate. Please be nice to her. Would you like to introduce yourself?" Karasuma asked. You sigh and look to the center of the back wall, smiling as you let out the words. "I am (L/N) (F/N)-chan. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." You bow lightly and the octopus teacher asks you to pick a place. You start heading to the free desk in the back of the class but you stumble and almost fall. ALMOST. Two yellow tentacles caught you before you fell down and helped you up. A weird chuckle is heard from behind you. "You seem quite nervous, (L/N)-san", the teacher said. You tremble and walk to the free back desk shakily, without saying a word. "Now, to get back to our lesson. Open your math books from page 108. You too, (L/N)-san. A 'thank you' would fit into manners." You were about to say you didn't have a book yet but then look at the desk and there is a book already and let out a silent "Thanks." You wonder where you got it from and shrug, opening it from the given page. You take out a notebook and start taking notes of the teacher's introduction to the chapter. After a while you work silently with maths in class. This was one of your top subjects.  
Then came the break. You just stayed solving the math problems one after another. Within a blink of an eye the teacher was in front of your desk. "I'm Koro-sensei. My other students gave me that name" he says. You mutter something to yourself and he just stands there smiling. "I must ask you why you were so nervous when you came in." Your breath breaks and your pencil breaks. You are very scared to be in school and afraid of not getting accepted. You still kept your cool until some tears came up. "..Why... I'm scared... I haven't had many good memories with people.." you manage to mutter out. His hand like tentacle pets your head. "Don't be scared, whether it was me or the students. None of us means anything bad to each other. But remember, you must work together as a class to assassinate me before you graduate. Try getting along with them." You shake your head. "I'm not ready for another contact for a long while. Leave me alone you freak" you respond to him coldly. He leaves the class and behind the wall begins whining and crying after a little bit. There can be heard something about 'she doesn't like me' or at least something close to that. You guess it was the teacher and guess you were a little too harsh on him.  
When the second period started, Koro-sensei came into the class looking depressed. He wrote instructions to the blackboard quickly and another book appearified on your desk with a note that said "Sorry if I did something wrong!" It was obviously from him. He left the class to get something and you just sat there, looking at the japanese subject book. You completed all the given exercises faster than the whole class then stared at the text on the blackboard. The handwriting was so pretty in your opinion. It was better than yours. On the verge of boredom you begin to draw behind the note. You already memorized his appearance during the first period and drew like the hell itself was going to be released upon earth. You drew him in a shining armor gazing to the distance and smiled. You actually were beginning to like him since he was the first male ever to be nice to you since your father was an abusive parent. A red haired boy looks at the drawing over your shoulder. "Hey, you're quite good at drawing. Can I take a picture?" a calm voice says. You look at the boy and hide the drawing under your hands. "Akabane Karma" he says and you turn yourself away. "Whatever. I want to be alone for now" you answer. You guess he was just trying to be friendly. He shrugs and walks away. You hear the boys on the other side of the class around Akabane teasing him for you being mean to him. You sigh and stare at the window from where your teacher left. The girls were whispering things about you already. You let it be and keep watching the window. It's like there was something in the teacher you longed for seeing again.  
After a moment you doze off into a nice sleep and you're awakened by Koro-sensei. He looks at you and grins even wider. "If you get bored in my class I can give you more difficult exercises" he says and his face turns green striped. You just look at him, being speechless. Then you look outside. "Are they having PE right now?" you ask. He nods. "Yeah and I was supposed to go get them a snack but I forgot my money so I made a journey for nothing" he says looking a little upset about it. You reveal the drawing to him and he pets your head again seeming pleased, then you get up and stretch. "Where is the home economics class, Koro-sensei?" you ask him. He shows you the way there and you look around. "Thanks. Could you help me a little? I see some plaited loaf, milk, eggs, flour, whipped cream and jam. Guess what you can make of them" you ask him. He thinks for a moment and shrugs looking like he doesn't know what you're talking about. "French toast. Have you ever had any? It's really good." He starts drooling. "I've been around the world but never had any french toast. Is it really as delicious as pudding?" he asks enthusiatically. You shake your head. "Even better" you answer and wipe off his drool because you don't want to swim in alien drool. He allows you to prepare some and will be making some with you to know how some are made and to be able to teach the other students to make some too.  
You wash your hands properly, take out all the ingredients and tell your teacher to whip together sixteen eggs, 4,8 litres of milk, two and a half tablespoons of salt and cup of flour. He does it pretty fast and it starts to spill so you hit him in the back with your hand and sound mad. "Don't be so hasty. You'll mess up the whole room!" After that he calms down and looks shaky. It's as if you were the teacher and he was the student. You heated up the teflon pan as you cut 192 clean slices of the loaf. Meanwhile he had mixed the liquid and the pan had heated. "Next whip up some cream as I roast these babies" you said to him and dipped three slices at a time to the coating then lifted them on the pan to roast with some butter as you went and got two square containers for the ready slices. One deeper with hot water and the other on top if it ready to hold the toasts. You roasted them until they all had a beautiful color around them and there it was. A pile of 192 slices that contained 64 servings. You show him how you put together a serving - you put three slices in a pile, put there some cream with a spoon on top of it and added a spoonful of sweet strawberry jam overlapping the cream a bit. You finished the serving with some powdered sugar and he stared at it so that his eyes popped out and reached closer. "Make a serving like this one for each of your students" you say and leave the model serving there. You pick a bigger plate and take nine slices placing them into a cute pile and add the cream and jam, finishing again with the powder sugar. You also noticed some white papers and cocktail sticks, making a flag with his head and some little hearts drawn next to him in it and stuck it on a good spot of the pile. You went and put it under a non transparent dome on the cart, then began to place the students' servings on the cart too.  
The PE class was already reaching its end and he made some juice for them to drink. You clean up the mess with him and leave a shining home ec. class behind. He took the cart outside having you follow him. To be honest you were actually hiding behind him due to being afraid of the other students. They rushed to get the snack and thanked him. He shook his head and put you stand next to him, then pet your head. "Thank (L/N)-san. She helped me make these." Everybody thanked you and enjoyed their servings. He looked a little impatient and managed to ask you. "Where's my plate?" He really looked like a monster when he was drooling that way and you open the dome, giving it to him. His eyes lighted up and his face turned pink and he started to cry when he ate it. "This is so good!" he muffled out and you couldn't help but blush and giggle. "You can have the rest that's left over, sensei. Hey Karasuma-sensei, please have some too. We prepared them for you guys." Karasuma thanks and gets a plate. So does Irina. Some take seconds and there are some leftovers. At least someone is feeling happy. Some of the girls of your class gather around you and ask you how did you do it so well and what was your secret ingredient. 'Love', you think and chuckle, telling them there is no such thing as a secret ingredient. You gaze over to him and smile. It was going to be lunch time after the next period.  
After school you stayed in your desk and sighed softly. Koro-sensei sits behind his desk and glances over at you. You open your mouth as if you were going to ask him something. "Yes, (L/N)-san?" he asked before you even said a word. You grunt and whine. "Sensei... How fast are you? And how did you become like that? I want to be wild and free like you. You can hop out of the window anytime you want to go but I'll just stay bound to the ground when I even try. I can't even start doing something I know nothing about unless under a total guidance of someone I admire. It just drags me deeper into the swamp of anxiety.." He looked at you silently for a moment then pet your head softly, remaining speechless. As you were about to get up, he spoke up. "I can travel up to as fast as Mach 20 speed. The story of me shall be left aside for now. To speak the truth I'm not wild and free like you think. I'm still bound to the ground too. The only thing that makes people different is their experiences and choices through life. You can become a popular, liked girl in my class if you want. It's only up to you if you want to give it a try. You're chained for as long as you think so. But if you want I can schedule a trip for us sometime. Only if you pay back by doing an assignment about what you learned during the trip." You gasp and hide your mouth then smile and tackle hug him tight. "Thank you, you're the best teacher EVER!" His face flushes up pink and he hugs you back, chuckling. "Nuru-fu-fu-fu-fu~" he laughed happily. You felt like you could hug him forever but you knew you had to make your leave sooner or later so you blush and tell him bye, smiling as you make your leave from the class. "See you tomorrow, Koro-sensei!" you tell him before you leave the classroom. He stays there smiling and blushing for a moment and when you're out of the building he starts to shout and scream in there. You guess he was feeling really happy and head for your home. This was only the first day in this class and so much had happened already. You giggle to yourself and walk down the mountain forest, humming.

It's the next week and another school day. You walked up the mountain once again. This time you were wearing headphones and just sang along to a romantic song. You remember it's Wednesday and you are going to have PE on the period before you're going home. You can't notice it, but your teacher is stalking on you in the trees of the mountain forest. He seemed to be very interested of examining your physics when you didn't notice, or maybe it was just your soft, round ass and those bouncy babies in the front he stared at. You just keep walking and soon reach the building.

When the class started, he came rushing in. "Sorry, I'm late, pupils. Good morning!" he said. He had a lot of papers with him now. "Today we are starting with filling these papers and return them to me after you're done. The backside has space for me to answer you and I will be commenting on each answer personally there." Suddenly there was a paper in front of everyone and you smiled, starting to write. First up there was a blank space for your name. You wrote there "(L/N) (F/N)". Then there came a guestion: "What would you like to be called?" You think about it for a moment then come up with a cute one: "Sweetheart". There was another question: "How do you think I could improve my classes?" You give it a thought and laugh a little. You write down "treat me like a princess" and notice you weren't taking this seriously. Then there were three spaces and above them was a text: "Write the three things you want to become." You write down two: "A better student" and "confident". The third one was still empty after a bit so you simply put there in the prettiest handwriting you can write in: "yours". You snicker a little and look at the last question. "On a scale from 1 to 10, how much do you like me as a teacher?" You write: "10 + 999 990 that way = 1 000 000". You put down your pencil and the paper disappears as quick as it had appeared. He reads the paper and gets up saying "Excuse me, I'll be right back" and leaves the classroom. As it wasn't still very bright outside you could see a bright pink flash outside and the whole class bursts into laughter. Muramatsu shouts "Someone must have not taken the quiz seriously!" and laughs so hard he drops on the floor.

Not very long after that, Koro-sensei returns and your paper appearifies again. You read the comments. "1. I will call you 'sweetheart' during classes from now on. 2. As you wish, 'princess sweetheart'. 3. a) That is a very good answer, but you are already the best student you can be. b) True. You lack confidence around your classmates but you're new so you will get used to it. However your answers were very brave, princess. c) ..." The C part of the comments was written unclearly in english and you easily understood it after you got any sense of the writing: "..thank you. please share me your cell phone number." You look at the last comment and it was japanese: "4. flip the paper." You flipped the paper and it was full of well drawn hearts at the spots he supposedly fangirled at. The last rating thing had a heart struck by an arrow and a simple "thank you". You blush heavily and then you're brought back to earth. Karasuma opens the door and asks you to take the paper with you and come with him. You think you're in trouble.

He goes through your answers and sighs. "Good grief.. You are under age and yet you are getting all his hopes up? Why are you doing this?" You shrug. "Maybe because I'm turning 18 in a three weeks and to be able to follow my given orders to assassinate him. Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer, right?" You lied to him about your intentions. It was true what you told about your age but there was a clear lie no one would notice. You weren't anything like an assassin and had no intentions of killing him. You actually liked him in a crush-crush way. He weighed the options and shrugged. "That makes you our best assassination chance then." You nod and gain his allowance. He sends you back to the class after telling you to not make a big scenario or the government secret will be exposed. You nodded seriously and returned back to your seat with your paper. You sigh and look at it smiling. "What is it, Sweetheart-san?" the teacher asks you. "N-N-N-NOTHING SHUT UP YOU OCTOPUS!" you stutter out loud blushing hard so that the whole class sees it. They look at you first then they give a long stare at the teacher who turns pink again and chuckles in his own weird but cute way. You shut up and drift off to sleep.  
"Princess Sweetheart~! Could you please wake up to open your text book?" his voice says, waking you up from the safe and sound sleep of yours. You open your eyes and look around you. Your clothes have magically changed while you slept. You look at yourself and then a mirror on a tentacle of his is in front of you. Your face turns red and you put your hand over the reflection. "Wh-what did you do to my clothes...?" you ask being a little shocked. Your hair was done beautifully and you were dressed into an adorable princess dress. You had the overly tight corset and all. Your nails were done too. His face turned green striped. "You can change after this period. You'd better not fall asleep during my classes, Sweetheart." He had really taken up calling you that, maybe because he might want to tease you. You look at the clock. It would be just ten more minutes until the period would end.

The class ended. You feel very humiliated as your teacher takes you to the teachers' room. It was empty of the other teachers and the curtains were pulled over the windows. The door was locked by him and he begins to remove your clothes as they were impossible to remove all by yourself. You gasp and bite your lip as he was being too rough due to the speed he was trying to do this. "A-ah-! You're hurting me, teacher... P-please be gentle with me..." you say blushing. You notice his face flushed up and he stops immediately, turning shaky behing you. He resulted a wound to your back as he tried to remove the dress too quick. Some tears come up your eyes for the pain and your voice trembled as you spoke to him: "Please undress me slowly like you were trying to seduce me.. I don't care what you'll see." You closed your eyes and he began to remove the dress slower, loosening each of the ropes behind it calmly, making the process of removal more pleasant. After the top was loosened up, he let it down and began to remove the corset even slower. It made you feel like you couldn't even breathe because it was so tight. He loosened it carefully as he tried to treat the little bleeding wound he caused you. As your shoulders were bare he began to massage you to easen you up. He saw you were feeling very uneasy about this and tried to make you feel more comfortable. Soon enough the corset was removed and dropped on the floor by him. Then he saw your back. It had hundreds of scars you had received in your past, before and after the time you were escaping school and your family. The air feels so cold on your skin and gives you goosebumps. Also your breasts were bare.  
You are ashamed of your body and all the scars you had received due to abuse. He stares at it and gently runs one tentacle over the scars. "(F/N)... Your back..." he said silently, sounding quite shocked. You shudder and frown. "...Yes, I know.. don't tell anyone if I tell you what happened.." You drop the dress on the floor and he gives you a blanket, then you wrap it around you. The only thing you had on now were your socks and panties under the rug. He sits you down on the couch next to him and you lean against him, curling up on the blanket. "You see.. My dad is abusive.. He would hit me every time he felt like it and if I didn't do as he told, he would tie me up on the bed naked and give me five whip lashes for each denial.. It hurt like hell... That's why I ran away from home, that's why didn't go to school and hid under a bridge and stole food from stores for two years... When I returned home, my big brother had been beaten dead by my dad and he beat me into a hazardous state of body when I returned... I remember my face was so swollen I barely could see, my legs stopped moving and I passed out when the policemen came with an ambulance.. The last thing my dad did was that he stabbed me, luckily just under my left lung so I didn't die... I had to spend a month in the hospital to recover and here I am, standing tall..." You bursted in tears and clung to him, crying against him. He held you gently and pet your head. You asked him one thing that was the most important to you: "..Will you promise you will never hurt me and watch over me whenever my parents are visiting..?" Those desperate cries came out of your throat and he looked down at you, hugged you softly, having tears come out of his eyes too and whispered into your ear: "I promise, sweetheart." You stayed like that for a moment and you calmed down. He gave you back your clothes after desinfecting and putting a patch on the wound, helping you to dress up. You ask him to come down to your level and kiss his cheek, then leave for the class, feeling relieved to get the burden off your shoulders as you told it to someone you trust.

The third period passed. It was the time to go eat lunch but you didn't feel like it so when the teacher left, you opened the window next to it, pulled a chair to sit by the window and lean against it, smiling like an idiot. You hum softly and think about your teacher. He's the kindest and sweetest person you know. You took a marker and wrote down your phone number, your name and drew a couple hearts next to it. You smile and leave it to his table with a chocolate bar you bought in the morning on your way to school. You remember a fact that your parents will visit you this weekend. It would be the perfect time to invite him over.

A familiar feeling appendage places on your shoulder and you look behind you. He was there, eating the chocolate bar happily. After a bit he spoke: "You seem like you're in love. With who, if I may ask?" Your face flushed up a light pink and you chuckled. "Well if I'm in love with someone it's DEFINITELY not you" you answered sarcastically, smiling. You laugh. Of course he knows you like him, it's just that you hadn't said it actually out loud. It's time was a bit further though. He just stood there looking at you, his head turning pink again. You see he's looking at your chest so you just slowly unbutton the few top buttons to let him see your jiggly breasts better. He smiled wider and you gave him a hot and bothered look after messing your hair lightly. "If you like them, please have a closer look, sensei~" you told him and unbuttoned one more then stretched so your back was arched all the way and resulted the top coat become open wider. His eyes stretched closer and his head slowly closed up on your breasts. When he was close enough, you suddenly hug his head to your chest and giggle. "Gotcha." His face turned brighter pink and you nuzzle his head as you hold him there because he seemed to enjoy himself.  
After a bit you let go and he gets back up, his lips quivering in excitement. You giggle some more. "You sure seemed to like it, sensei~" you tease him. His face turns white and he has a serious face. "I should not say whether I liked it or not because I'm your teacher and you're my student." You laugh at him for being a terrible liar and he just freezes there for a moment. "Anyway, my parents are coming this weekend. I can offer you a place to stay and I can make a reasoning assignment of the weekend if you wish." He looked at you silently for a small moment then answered with a question. "But what if they will find out I'm not a human?" You giggle. "They won't. I can make you the perfect disguise." He grinned wider. "Very well. I shall come over for the weekend. By the way, did you have anything to eat?" You shake your head no. "I'm not hungry, I can't even eat. If I try I'll just end up dreamy and blushy and space out for an hour." He laughed and gave you some of the BBQ he had been making outside for himself. It wasn't much so you took it and smelt it. "Wow, it smells so delicious~! Thank you, my prince!" You called him your prince accidentally and saw him blush because of it. He answered softly: "You're welcome, my princess." You smiled and smelt all over the BBQ before taking a bite. It brought you to a whole new level of pleasure. It was so darn delicious your face turned as pink as his even if you were a human and thought it was impossible but the only thing you could think of was him and the delicious food that almost melt in your mouth. You slowly gnaw the stick empty and when you were done you melt down onto the floor dreamily. He seemed to be very happy that someone appreciated his cooking that much.

The PE class was about to begin. You changed your clothes quick into a blue tracksuit and a pair of white and blue trainers. You run outside to the field where the class would gather for PE. There Karasuma gave you a green knife and a gun that has some weird pellets for bullets. He sighs and almost whispers: "How are you planning to assassinate your teacher?" You giggle and smile innocently. "When he trusts me enough, at a moment when he's the most vulnerable and stab him right in the heart. I wonder if it will work!" You seem even too happy about it when you're not. You don't want to deceive. You want to love and enchance peace. Your wishes are almost too innocent to be on a class like this.  
Karasuma taught you self defense and how to stab - the basics. Also a couple assassin tricks were learned by you, surprisingly quick. And then the rest of the class was planning on how they could assassinate Koro-sensei. They turned to you and Karma asked you: "As you're a new student on our class we'll let you have a try. You get to try your skills on assassinating him." You nod and smile. "Okay!" They asked the teacher to come and they wrapped him up, hanging him upside down on the tree. They began the phase one where they would try stabbing and shooting him while he's having one handicap. You have the knife and the gun hidden under your clothes safely and as you were given a signal to start phase 2, you began running towards the tree, jumped and kicked him off the tree, clinging onto him as you rolled down the hill through some bushes and stopped just next to them. They watched closely and waited to hear something from behind the bushes. You get up, straddling his middle body and you're about to take a weapon to test it on him, but then just smile softly, place your hand on the side of his upper head then run it down to his cheek place smoothly, using your thumbs to make his grin fade and form lips, then kiss him softly on the lips, blushing. He appeared to kiss back and after a bit you pulled back and smiled at him blushing even harder. His face glows pink and then you take the knife, opening the ropes after cutting off one of his tentacles. He escaped. You sigh, smile and come back to your class, holding the cut off tentacle in your other hand. "Looks like I missed" you say, looking embarrassed. "I suppose him rolling down the hill with me cut one rope enough so he could escape. I was really close though" you say and the class cheers you. You're the first to jump that high and get that close to assassinating him in this class sort of alone. They think you want to kill him and believed your lie of just a moment back. You're certain that he would be mad at you.  
After the lesson he calls you by your nickname, Sweetheart, into the classroom. As the school had ended for today, you would have plenty of time and peace to talk. "What was the thing about on your PE class?" he asks. You giggle and blush heavily. "Well you see, they asked me to try killing you. In my opinion I think I was succesful. I could have assassinated you easily, but instead I did what I wanted and acted it out. If I had killed you, you wouldn't be coming over the day after tomorrow to protect me. I did it for my safety. It's not like you'd kill them anyway." He looked at you and chuckled, his face turning green striped. "You're quite selfish aren't you, princess?" You giggle and shrug. A silence falls down between you two. You bite your lower lip and look at him, having him look back. "And how about the kiss?" You laugh. "Kiss? What kiss? Where?" He shrugged and listened you laugh for a bit.

When you stop laughing you sigh, smiling, then walk closer to him and hop, clinging to him like a koala and resulting him to fall a little bit backwards, bumping his back against the wall behing him. He was almost twice as tall as you so you had to jump look into his eyes and smile softly. You needed to steal another kiss so bad. He noticed what you had in mind so he brought his face a little closer to yours and you kiss him on the lips again, passionately. He holds you up with his tentacles and kisses back smoothly, responding to your kiss perfectly. After a couple minutes of passionate kissing between you two, you pull back, panting. At some point it had turned into a wild french kiss and when your lips parted a string of saliva connected your mouths for a small moment and you pant heavily. "Wow.. That was some great practice for the weekend... You'll be under the title of my boyfriend because my parents wouldn't like me having just ordinary friends over the whole weekend." He blushes and you giggle. You had taken the advantage of him on this level by using your feelings and hid them by making excuses. "You're still one damn dreamy monster teacher it makes me very excited. Did I tell you I have a thing for taller guys, teachers and anything out of ordinary? You're all those, my prince." He still held onto you and you nuzzle him softly then hug him and get down, making your leave. On your way back to home you fangirl over the brave things you did today. Tomorrow will be the day before weekend - Thursday. You hope it will be as good as today and yesterday.

You smile, change your clothes and begin cleaning up so the whole place is shining. If you would clean up tomorrow, it would had looked too clean and made your parents suspect something. It takes a couple hours. After that you take out your school books and study your homework well. You thought that if you studied your homework well your teacher would be happy about it. It took you another two hours to finish those and then you went to make some food for yourself. You gathered all ingredients to make chicken and rice. Except you couldn't find any rice. Then after you had wondered and searched the closets for a while, a package of rice was given to you and you heard a familiar voice saying "There you go". You thank and start measuring rice enough for one person but then the voice told you "Make it enough for two" and you obeyed it blindly, not even questioning it. When you had put the rice boiling, you wonder for a moment and look around. You see something yellow go behind the high cleaning closet's door and you slowly take a knife then walk to the door and open it quick, ready to hit anyone. You notice something's in there so you're about to strike, feeling terrified that there's someone who had snuck into your house. Your knife is stopped by a yellow tentacle. You blush heavily as he comes out of there. "S-sensei-! I'm sorry I thought you were some creep that snuck into my house..." you mutter out. He chuckled and put the kitchen knife back to its place. "You should be more careful, Sweetheart. The door was left open so I came to look around before I'm coming for the weekend. Do you have any clearer plans about the arrangements?" he asked. You nod and tell him you'll make the food first before giving a tour around the house.  
You made chicken and rice for two and give him the amount of food that was left from the plateful of yours. You two eat silently, you blush the entire dinner time and smile. The situation was somewhat awkward. After eating you got up and offered him something to drink. He had some peach soft drink. "Well, we're done eating. I'll show you around the house and tell you about my plans" you tell him and he thanks for the food, agreeing with you. The kitchen is full of light and the counters are in the middle of the room's cooking side. The dining table was a little bit further from it. The decoration of the whole house resembled those of European houses pretty much. You walk with him upstairs and show the two rooms there. The one on the left side was your room and the one on the right was the room for your parents. In the middle of the rooms there was a bathroom with a bathtub that had a shower with itself and a closet shower. You show him the room on the left. There is a big bed for only you to sleep on and you always sleep in the middle of it. The bed was two and a half meters long and two meters wide. It was quite high too as you had these small stairs to get to bed on both sides. Yet you always had to sleep alone there. "This is the bed where we'll sleep... together... so my parents won't have any thoughts.. I suppose you're okay with it, my prince." He grinned wider and chuckled. "I am okay with it, my princess." You two sounded like a couple already but only because you're practically teasing each other with it. "Now that you're here, I'd like to hear your sizes so I can make the disguise for you." He gave you his sizes and you put them up, planning your moves for tomorrow.

"Anyway I have a big changing room here in the corner next to the plasma TV. You can change your clothes there and if you get uncomfortable you can go there. Nobody will see you there. Just don't touch my nicely folded and arranged clothes. I don't want to arrange them again. Then there's the bathroom where you have a toilet too in between these two rooms and another, smaller toilet on the right when you come in from the front door." You sat on the side of your bed and smile. "Come try how comfy it is" you say, patting the space next to you. He blushes and comes to sit there happily. You're wearing a slightly revealing shirt, resulting him stare at your breasts. "It's just as if it was weekend. You're really good at acting, teacher. As if anyone liked me that way." He just smiled wide. You sigh softly and lay down, noticing he turned to lay next to you. You nugde yourself closer to him and snuggle into him and his tentacles wrap around you softly, making you feel safe. "You know what? I want us to sleep like this for those two nights." He nodded. "Very well, Sweetheart." You close your eyes and smile happily, being happy for the position you share. "By the way I came up with a cover name for you" you say and he seemed to listen. "Would Tsukino Hisashi sound okay?" He smiles. "You chose a perfect name for a boyfriend and added a touch of me. 'Moon field - always with you' sounds adorable. I'll have it. Can I start using it in school?" You giggle. "Okay, after the weekend" you answer him and smell him. He smells like fresh lemon and you notice he goes all pink again because of your sniffing. You hold onto him and smile, not wanting to leave this scent. But then you remember. "Didn't you say you had somewhere to go tonight?" you ask. He nods. "But I went there and did the things already while you were cleaning up." You nod and sigh. "Okay." Then after a moment of silence he gets up and goes to have something to drink again downstairs.

You locate vertically in the middle of your bed and smile happily. He comes back into the room and smiles. "Your bed is very comfortable and big." It makes you chuckle and open your eyes, looking at the ceiling of your room. "I see you eat gelato in the class a lot." He comes closer to your bed and smiles wider. "Yes, what about that?" You giggle. "I have some. I just bought some on my way home. I guessed I would give it a try." He turns shaky. "Nyuya! Where is it? I want some!" You just giggle at him and can't get a word out of your mouth, which results him to impatiently get on all fours over you, or to be more specific, on his tentacles so that his hand tentacles are on your both sides blocking your escape to the sides and his leg tentacles divided on the both sides of your legs.

You blush and listen to him ask you where is the gelato for a couple of times then you wrap your arms around what's supposed to be his neck and smile almost as wide as him, looking at him straight into his eyes. "Well what do I get from my prince if I give him my gelato?" you asked seductively, soon having your faces almost touch. He turned all pink again and you turned to kiss him, having him melt into it and kiss back smoothly. He placed a tentacle on your cheek and kissed you deeper, adding some tongue and resulting a wild french kiss between you two again. You sort of let a muffled moan into the kiss. Damn he was good at this, so good it was pleasurable. It made you slightly turned on and you put your leg around him, making him glow brighter pink. He leans closer to you and then smoothly places his other tentacle on your hips to the side of the leg you put around him a bit ago.

Then when he's about to put another tentacle under your shirt, he stops and pulls back, removing all the tentacles. You pant there and put your leg down, noticing him move off you slowly. "This is getting too inappropriate. You're taking me into the wrong direction, princess." His face turned green striped. "You realize you're still a minor, right? Besides you're my student. This is wrong." You giggle. "Come on it's not that long until I'm not one anymore. It's like a couple weeks" you whine and sigh, getting out of bed. "Well, I'll go look for the gelato" you continue and walk downstairs, having him follow you. He smiles big when you take the gelato and put it in a serving bowl for him. You give him a spoon and walk to the living room after giving the bowl to him too. You sit on the couch hugging your legs and smile big, blushing. He's so captivating and wonderful you'd marry him on the spot. You absolutely love him. Then he appearifies next to you, places a tentacle under your chin, raising it up a bit and gently making you look at him. "Say ahhh~, sweetheart. I noticed you hadn't had any before you gave it to me." You blush heavier and open your mouth hestitantly. "A-ahh~..." He feeds you a spoonful of the gelato and you give it a good taste before swallowing it. You cover your face and look a little shocked, having your face even redder. He tilts his head to the side and holds the spoon in his tentacle, smiling. "What's the matter, sweetheart? Is it bad?" You shake your head and smile, the blush fading. "No, it was better than the gourmet ice cream I had before." He looks confused and pets your head. "Well, it was nice to stop by. See you tomorrow in school, my princess." He leaves the front door and you grab a pillow hugging it tight, squealing silently to yourself. Then you calm down and sigh happily. "Well I guess he's just adapting his role now, but I really feel like there's something." Betty comes and nuzzles your hand as if she was asking you to pet her. Apparently she was hiding the whole time because he might smell funny to dogs. She smelt your hand closely before letting you touch her. "A lemon smelling octopus..." you sigh out like you're in love and drift off into your fantasies.

It's Thursday. You shakily get off the bed as the alarm rings. You remember you had his sizes and thought of going shopping after school. You make sure your wallet is in your backpack, get ready for school like every morning and leave for the mountain, humming happily.

When you're walking up the mountain side towards your school, you trip and hurt your knee so that it bleeds. You have paper napkins so you get back up, press the napkin there but the bleeding won't stop easily. You tie it there lightly as it is a big one and make sure your uniform is clean, then hobble the rest of the way. It wasn't a long way to the building anymore. Then you went to the building already to sit in the class. It was 7.45AM. The class would start in fifteen minutes. You change the napkin and look at the wound. It looks bad, but you don't cry. This isn't even near to what you've been through during these past years. You press it there even harder, holding your breath because it hurts.

Suddenly it's like a tornado bursted in and there he was - right in the front of the class. "I-I smelt blood, did someone get hurt?" he asks, panicking. He sees only you sitting there and moves in front of you in a half blink of an eye. "Let me see how bad is it. The smell is very strong so I thought someone was stabbed. What happened, sweetheart?" You sigh and blood drops on the floor as he gently takes your leg into his tentacles. "It's nothing. I just happened to trip on a sharp rock." He removes the napkin and puts it into the trash bin, looking terrified. "Is this nothing? You said you just tripped and this is nothing? This is serious, I need to get you treated right away." You huff and blush. "W-whatever.." He took another napkin and desinfected it, then gently wiped off the already leaked blood. After that he sprayed some desinfection spray on the two inches wide and quite deep wound and it stung a lot.

"Ow..." you mutter as you see him taking something very thin. It's a string so thin it resembles a spider web's string. He stitched it without using any anesthetic and it didn't hurt. Then he tightened it making it look like there was no wound in the first place. There just was a slight seam as thin as a hair, then a slight sting was felt and the pain went away after that. He smiles, holds the leg and kisses it gently. It doesn't even hurt at all anymore and you blush heavily. "You're not going to Mr. Karasuma's class today, because you're injured. I suggest you'd stay inside the day under my supervision of course, so I can guarantee your well being." You nod and lay your head on your desk. He puts your leg down and you carefully pull it under the desk. The blood disappeared from the floor too. 'He sure knows his stuff', you think.

After a few minutes more students appeared into the class. He was away again. Probably in the teachers' lounge. You hear talking but can't be sure what they're talking about. It's Karasuma and Koro-sensei. You hear Irina talk something in between and then hear strict arguing from Karasuma and the startled whining and explanation from him. You can almost guess what they're talking about. "But it was she who kissed me", "Don't do this again", "But I have my reasons" and "You're not allowed to do this". You think you're in trouble and sigh, taking out the book for the first period ready, riffling through it slowly.

They look at you. You were all happy and stuff the two days before and now you're gloomy as heck. You think he can't stay the weekend after all and you got all your hopes up for nothing. You'll be abused again and you don't want that, do you? That's what triggers you walk to the teachers' lounge and listen through the door. The conversation was exactly about what you thought.

You burst in. "No, he hasn't done anything wrong, Karasuma! It's all me. He isn't to blame, we just were practicing for the weekend so we would look very credible in front of my parents..." Karasuma's eyes widened. "...Excuse me, (L/N)-san?" You look serious and hug Koro-sensei, crying. "I have abusive parents who visit once a month and I needed someone to watch over them so they wouldn't all up and beat me to a pulp again. He was the only one I felt I could entrust my burden to. He couldn't stay there and make sure they wouldn't treat me badly if he didn't come undercover as my boyfriend, please understand me! I can make him into a very plausible teen boy and make up excuses good enough so they will think everything's true and beware of hurting me in the eyes of some 'outsider' so they wouldn't get reported. I've had enough of abuse." Your prince looks down at you sadly, then at Karasuma, white headed. "I couldn't say 'no' after I saw the scars on her body." Karasuma looks annoyed. "Why can't we assign someone human undercover instead of him? And how did you see the scars in the first place?" As he was going to answer, you covered for him because you knew he was a bad liar. "He wouldn't believe me so I showed him. He knew these risks and I've been preparing for this since I told him. I know we hadn't had much time to get to know each other but this is a serious situation. I don't want anyone from the government, I want him. He will charm them like he did to me and gain trust as fast as he flies from here to Kyoto. Don't question me the slightest bit. This will also be a good chance of assassinating him if I lure him close." The teacher grinned and his face turned green striped. "You realize you're talking those things while hugging me, right?" You just sigh and whine. "Well as if I cared. I already have a knife against your back which means you already lost your guard. I still need you though so I can't kill you yet." Karasuma nods silently. "Very well. You seem like our best chance to assassinate him. Yet he won't even move from under your blade. Impressive. You can have the weekend if you want. He'll assure your safety after all." You smile and remove the blade from his back. Koro-sensei backs off from the lounge and pets your head. "Thanks for saving me from their doubts. Looks like everything's going forward well." You still hug him and smile up at him. You both leave for the class after a bit.

The period ended and there came the break, leaving you to sit a little sadly behind the desk. Then there came Irina to sit by you. "Hey, (L/N). You had something between you and him. What was it like?" You blush and look into the distance. "Well, he's the best kisser in the world despite that he seems like he doesn't have any lips. French kissing leaves me a bubbly feeling and taste in my mouth like I was drinking fresh and cold lemon soda. Then there was yesterday. We kissed three times. First during my attempt to assassinate him, then after school against that wall and the third time in my bed which almost led us to-.. and it was heavenly. I remember almost passing out for the pleasure. His tentacles are like the softest hands in the world, but even softer. I wonder where he learned to kiss..." you wonder, blushing harder as you wander into your thoughts. Irina wondered for a moment. "You said you want to be a plausible undercover couple to your parents. Could I help? I know all about seduction and relationships." You sigh and take a pencil and a paper. "Fine. Just tell me everything. I'll write it down." She began telling you everything about how to act when you're trying to look like you're in love for real. Then when she finished, the class was about to start again. "I promise to teach you both when you're staying in for Karasuma's lesson." You nod and thank her, seeing the teacher come back to the class.

The class just went on and on and now just about a half of the duration had passed. You looked slightly sad for feeling everyone's in on this just for pity and didn't even bother to try keeping up with his teaching. He suddenly went mute for a moment and you felt like someone was staring at you. You heard a sigh and he continued. It was like your desk had just moved but you ignore it for now. He clears his throat. "Would you care to take your pencil from inside your desk and do the exercises I gave you, princess? I would appreciate it." You sigh and open your desk flap a little and see there a bouquet with a pink card that has hearts on it. You calmly take the pencil out and don't think about it. "Teacher, I'd like to talk with you after the lesson about something." His two tentacles entwine into each other and he nods. "Sure. Now I'd like to smell your pencil burning because you have at least twenty exercises there." You yawn and start working on the exercises. Nagisa from further ahead you steals a glance from you. He was very curious what was this about. After a quarter you lean back. "Gimme more exercises. I ran out of the extras already. They were too easy" you whine and he comes to look at the answers. Every single one was perfectly answered. Then he chuckled. "Then write an essay of your teacher." You look at him and it's as if you were asking him if he was serious. He just went back to his place and you start writing.

For your exceptional skills you already wrote ten pages full of text in clean, normal sized handwriting of him and reasoning about your thoughts of him. You got up and took the pile of papers then gave it to him. There was still a couple more minutes before the class would end. You walk back to your place confidently. Karma stares at you. He didn't seem too smart because he didn't even do anything in class, ever. You lean back again on your chair and just look around. The other students just sat there in full thought. The class ends and you just stay there. He read all of the essay and graded it in the small time he had. He returned it to you as he walked to your desk. "Here. I corrected the grammar and graded it for you. Thank you very much for being so detailed with everything, sweetheart." His head turned pink and you sigh, smiling and shaking your head. Then you take out the flowers and the card on it, inhaling the scent. It makes you blush when you read the text on the card. 'To my princess'. "I sort of suppose these are from you. Am I right?" His head turns white. "Well we need proof for me being undercover, don't we?" You giggle and put the flowers on the desk then hug him tight. "Thank you very much, my prince" you say in a muffled voice due to burying your face on his front. You feel so happy close to him the happiness you bear is unimaginable. You shake slightly. He holds you softly against him. "Is there something wrong, sweetheart?" You sniffle and look up to him smiling. You're crying happy tears. He stands there a moment watching you, then pets your head and starts to cry himself too, using a napkin trying to wipe the tears away. "I'm glad at least someone likes me this much. They all just want to kill me for the 10 billion yen. I couldn't think of ever seeing this day to come the second time..." He is all emotional now and it would be the best timing to try assassinating him but you don't. He shall die when it's his time.

Irina walks in. "...And kiss for the tender moment too." He got jumpscared and you let go of him. "Awww, are those flowers? That's so cute. You already have all that it needs for the undercover thing. You just need to practice a little as it seems you're not too confident about being together under somebody else's eyes." "Nyuyah! I-I-Irina-san, it's not what it looks like-" he stutters. She laughs. "Are you that embarrassed? I see through you two. I've gotta admit you're a pretty weird looking couple but you seem to fit. It's cute. So I promised her to teach you. Both." His face gets all pink again. "But Karasuma-san will know-" he stutters. She giggles softly and shrugs. "Well I won't tell him. And I made him go and get me something since he has a car. We have almost an hour of time. His lesson will be the next. Now, let's get started." You blush and gulp. Why did you have to get caught? But then she opens the door. "Let's go to the lounge. We have a couch there that we need for the first part." You look nervously at your teacher and he looks at Irina, seeming flustered. She walks you to the teachers' lounge as promised.

There she sits you on the couch so that you take almost all the space. "First thing is how to crawl on top the other sexually. Let me show you how it's done." She told you to look bored so you tried to act bored. She stood next to you and began to crawl slowly towards you, then moved your face so that it's facing hers. She was really close. Then she told you to wrap your arms around her neck like you would be trying to kiss her softly but told you not to kiss. Then she moved off. "There, your turn, teacher." He grinned and his face turned all glowing pink as he followed what she did. Then when you wrapped your arms around his neck, she whispered something to him as if she had told him to do something. Then he leaned to whisper into your ear: "I am so horny right now, baby". You blush and he cups your cheek then kisses you deeply in front of Irina. He seemed to have a lot more confidence. Then after a moment of passionate kissing he moved to kiss your neck, sucking and nibbling on some spots lightly, resulting you moan softly. He gets off you and you cover your red face. Irina crouches by you and pets your head. "It's okay to let out some small moans. It's cute and helps him tell where it feels good." You giggle nervously. "H-he was seeming like he was ready to go all the way at once..." His face turns white. "I wasn't even thinking about it." She chuckles. "That was the meaning. He was supposed to act naturally as if he was in the severe need of getting laid. If you ever encounter a situation with your parents, such as if they wanna see you do it. You just need to remove your clothes and let him massage you. He's good at it. It was like he was trying to fuck me that time too. Go all the way. Please each other. I'm not telling you to not. But most likely you'll get caught of him being something else than a human if you do it for real, unless he makes up something or has a real thing." She looks at him and he twitches, seeming to have the chills up his spine, or its responsive body part. You smile. "I wouldn't mind at all, my prince~" you say in the manner of teasing him. "Y-y-y-you wouldn't mi-" he stutters. This is the first time you see him open his mouth. It just stayed open as he watched you, like he was paralyzed. Irina chuckles. "Don't you see how desperate she is for you~? You should definitely try getting lucky during the weekend, lucky boy~."

He is shaky. You get up from the couch and walk up to him, getting on your toes to cup his cheek. "Don't you want me, prince?" you ask him, looking sad in order to make him feel more flustered. "N-no, that's not-" You press your body to his until he falls on his back on the floor, then you crawl up to him and whisper into the side of his head where his ear was supposed to be: "Let me make up to you for all the effort you put into me by using my body, sensei~", then you kiss his cheek and get up. "Was that good, Irina?" She nods. You blush and smile, looking back to him, but he had already disappeared and come in front of you. "Don't you dare to tease me like that again without consequences..." He looks angry and his face is as red as lava. He removes your shirt in a blink of an eye, then stops. "What a nice bra you're wearing today, sweetheart." He smiles wide, his head turned all pink again. You were wearing your lace decorated dark red bra. "H-hey-!" You blush hard. "I'll make you pay for that.." you growl at him and he responds with a chuckle. You hop using the leg that wasn't injured this morning and grab his tie, removing it and ripping the most of his teacher cloak open from the upside. You grin. "You seem to have a nice upper body. Just like my prince should~" you giggle and land on the leg you were supposed to watch out for. It didn't bleed, but a throbbing, dull pain began taking it over. Then you get a nosebleed and his face turns green striped. "Nurufufufufu~ Looks like someone can't handle my hot" he laughs. Irina looks at him wide eyed and gets a nosebleed too. "Nyah- you too Irina?!" He gets a little flustered. He wouldn't expect her of all people getting a nosebleed over it. Then you wipe it off, collapsing to kneel on the other knee. "My knee hurts, honey..." He picks you up. "I suppose I'll just take you to class then." You cling onto him. "Nooooo, let's go shopping. We have time." He stays there staring at you until you plant a kiss on the side of his head which results him to chuckle. "Very well." He put the shirt back on you and fixed his cloak. "Let's go then." As you went and got your bag, he had already changed into his human cosplay thing. It wasn't very impressive. Then you left together for the shop. Irina shouted from the window: "Hey! What about me?!" but you didn't hear a thing.

Soon you arrived at a cosplay store. You took a pair of slightly muscular fake arm things that are worn like sleeves, a big black wig, an extra large set of face paints, a large skin colored, seamless zentai suit and bought them using your credit card. Then you leave for a normal clothing store. There you buy a couple pairs of gray and black sweat pants and a couple hoodies, a few T-shirts, boxers, socks and spartan high DC trainers of his size. You giggle a bit when you leave the shop. "I sure wonder... Is your head sort of reformable? I mean it's so soft that it must be." He nods and you smile. "Well, we're off to school then?" you ask and he holds you close to himself as you fly back to the school building.

You return to the teachers' lounge and you put him test the clothes. First you remove his cloak halfway and help him put on the muscle sleeves. He put through his clinging tentacles and enough of other tentacles so there are five ends in the end of the both sleeves, serving for fingers. Then he put on the zentai suit quick, his leg tentacles divided in the both leg things of it and the tentacles filled all the places for fingers. He looks at what's supposed to be his hands like he was having memories. The cloak was sitting cleanly in the hanger. He looks already a lot more like a normal human. Then you give him boxers, socks, a T-shirt with a text that said 'first learn the rules then break them', black sweatpants and a dark blue hoodie with a zipper. Then you get behind his head and reform it so it has a chin and a proper neck and isn't round anymore. You wrap the excess skin of his head to behind his head and use duct tape to make it stay in place. Then you put the wig on him. The wig is black and similar to Karma's hair. The only thing that needed fixing was his face. You take a small paintbrush and start to paint facial features to him. Soon he looked like he had an actual face. He had eyes, a nose and ears and lips. You seal it on with hairspray so it stays there even if it was wiped. The nose was actually a piece of rubber you attached on his face and used the magic of make up to make it blend into his face perfectly. He had those lips already and the ears were also attached onto him. He had eyebrows, eyelashes, even nose hairs - everything that would make him look like a real person.

Then the next class is about to start. He hugs you and you hug back softly. "You look handsome, my prince." He smiled normally like any other human would and aswered: "Thank you for giving me a face". As if he was a real human. He helps you back to the class and sits behind the desk. He added a pair of eyeglasses and put his teacher's hat on. He was going to test if the suit worked on the other students. When they returned to the class they sat there, looking confused about where was Korosensei. Everyone got onto their places and looked confused.

Then he softly stood up, writing his undercover name on the blackboard first. "Hello everyone. Your teacher had things to do so I'll be here instead of him for a moment. My name is Tsukino Hisashi and I'm a competing teacher to him. I am currently 26 years old and I'm Korosensei's, as you call him, former student. I'm pleased to meet you." His voice sounded completely different and even you couldn't had believed it was him. Then a girl raises her hand up. He smiles. "Yes? Could you tell your name first?" The girl nods and answers: "My name is Yada Touka and I was asking if I could have a picture with you". He nods. "Sure. Let's take a picture all together. As fast as Korosensei, he had the camera in his hands. "Well, gather behind me and smile." He took the picture and smiled. Then he returned back to the front and sent the picture through Ritsu to everybody. Then he winked at you and you blush a little. It's almost getting you and it got all the students too. It must be good. "Now if you excuse me I think I left the coffee machine on." He began walking out of the class and then the other door was heard from behind the class. After a moment you hear someone shouting there's an intruder there so you walk out the class too, explaining you're going for the ladies' room. Then you just rushed to the teachers' lounge and jump tackle Karasuma from behind. "Stop!" you tell him before he shoots _Hisashi_."My undercover outfit got even you, Karasuma" he chuckled out in his normal voice. "I-it can't be..." he muttered. "Go ahead and try shooting me - you won't hit." He picks you up and Karasuma tries to aim and shoot him but just as a bullet is about to hit he changes his place as quick as he normally would. Karasuma stops, looking at the disguised teacher wide eyed. "It really is you.." You giggle and kiss his cheek. "This is the perfect undercover disguise, right?" Karasuma nods, looking surprised. "But when did you get all this stuff?" You chuckle. "During your class. I had it all thought through." He sighs. "We'll discuss this during the recess. Go back to your class." You went back to the class and the teacher put all the students solving difficult riddles including you.

After they were solved it was time to head out of the class. Your injured leg feels a little numb which makes your walking a bit difficult, until the numb feeling spreads to the rest of your leg and you sort of collapse. He catches you at the right moment. "It looks like I underestimated the damage" he says and picks you up, carrying you back to the teachers' lounge. Then he sits you down in there and starts operating on your leg again. He seemed to be in full concentration. The appearance of his personality gave you the thought he was very caring about his students. You sigh and after a moment you slightly begin feeling your toes again. He sighs and smiles. "Do you feel better now, sweetheart?" You nod and he puts there a band-aid. You nod and give him a giggle. "You know, no one has ever been this kind to me." He looks at you silently. "I-I just wanted to say..." you stutter and blush a little. "...Thank you, sensei.." You grab his hand tentacle and smile at him sweetly. He holds your hand and smiles. "You're welcome, sweetheart." You feel a little disappointed on the fact you couldn't tell him about your feelings.

It's Friday - the day you will be going home together with him. You doze off in your thoughts and it seems like your prince was feeling distracted all day. He would just sit behind his desk all pink and when someone went to ask for help, he responded to the questions a little slowly. You guess he was flustered about the weekend. You have the disguise in the teahcers' room behind the class. The hours pass by quick. Then on the last lesson as a half of it had passed, he got up and smiled wide. "The rest of this lesson shall be spent on watching the master of disguise in her element. Please stand up, sweetheart." You stand up a little hestitantly and smile. The rest of the class look at you wide-eyed. "Whaaaaat?!" they shout in unison. Then the class follows you and him to the teachers' lounge where the disguise supplies you had bought him were.  
He stands tall, chuckling. "Now you shall see what she's capable of. Please narrate what you're doing while you're on it, sweetheart." You nod and smile softly as you take the pair of strap-on muscle sleeves. You help him put them on. "Even an alien can be disguised with the right supplies. Because our teacher doesn't have actual arms, we need to give him a pair. Now let's move onto the zentai." You give him the zentai and he was already wearing it in a blink of an eye. "This is to cover up the body's divergence. Look at how perfectly the seamless zentai places his tentacles, making him look like a human with a big head. He has a belly, a crotch, arms, all five fingers and toes." The class stares in wonder. "What kind of magic is she using?" somebody whispers. You giggle and keep on, giving him the pair of underwear and socks, then the sweatpants, T-shirt and the DC shoes, which he puts on himself. "Now we are off the awkward zone of nudity. Please sit down, teacher."

He sits down and you sigh, showing the class how you make his head normal. "As his head is soft and round, it's easy to shape." You pull some of the head skin behind the head and use the duct tape. "This is the best with the subject. It will stick on well and won't come off easily. Now look, he has a head and a neck and the most important facial features. He doesn't have lips, nose or ears yet but he will have them soon enough. Now the wig. Karma, I liked your hair so I bought him a black wig that resembles your hairstyle." Karma smiles and looks at you. "Thank you, (L/N)-chan." You put the wig on your teacher and turn around the chair. Then you wipe his face with a dry napkin and attach the nose and the ears on the right places with glue. "This is superglue that will come off when he lets his mucus on his face again. However it won't harm him. I'll move on to the make up."

The class stares closely as you play with the foundation and powder. Then you use normal, rough toilet paper to press around the face lightly, making it look like normal skin. You paint him normal eyes and the eyes look like they were from a picture. You smile at your finished work and seal it with hair spray. "Here you have it. His name in these clothes is Tsukino Hisashi as it was yesterday. Let's give him the hoodie and it's done." He puts on the hoodie normally and smiles like a human once again. "This is what happens when one practices a lot. This is a performance of full points, students. You can learn from her that patience and trying again and again makes you more talented, but she also has a lot to learn from you. The lesson is over. You may return to your homes. Have a nice weekend." The class looks at you, then at him, in amazement. Some had recorded the process. The other students smile and leave, telling your teacher to have a nice weekend.  
You smile at him and he pets your head. "Well done, sweetheart. Shall we take our leave?" You nod and then your smile drops. Your heart starts beating harder and you're scared. "... Can we hold hands and walk home? My parents must be there already..." He nods and offers you his hand as he also takes the bag of clothes you bought him. There is a pack of condoms and a card from Irina. He takes them too, blushing. "You must be very scared of them. Don't worry, I'll protect you like a knight in his shining armor." You nod and take his hand. It felt good to hold his hand as you walked down the mountain carefully, then to your home. You hold his hand firmly all the way you walked, quietly, looking down.

You arrive home and see Betty chained outside. You pet her and _Hisashi_ lets her smell him, then pets her too. You shudder a little as you open the door. You see your mother in the kitchen, making food and your dad in the living room. You both remove your shoes before stepping further and you walk to the kitchen with him. "H-hi mom.." you stutter in English and she smiles at you, looking innocent. "Hello sweetie. Who is this boy?" You look up at him and he nods. "Mother, this is my boyfriend, Tsukino Hisashi from my class."

He offers his hand to her and looks at her blankly. "Nice to meet you, Hisashi. I'm (M/N)" she says, shaking hands with him. He answers softly with a calm, gentle voice in fluent English. "Hello, (M/N). It's nice to meet you too." Your mother smiles and shouts: "Honey, come see what she brought home!" Your dad comes into the kitchen and you turn around. "Dad, this is my boyfriend, Tsukino Hisashi." The dad stares dead into the eyes of _Hisashi_ and mutters tiredly. "Hi Hisashi, I'm (D/N)." They shake hands. "Nice to meet you, (D/N)", he says. "He'll be sleeping with me so you don't have to worry about the sleeping orders. Right, dear?" you say and look at _Hisashi_. He smiles and nods, placing a kiss on your cheek. "Yes, sweetheart."  
Then you leave for upstairs together. He puts down the bag on the floor and you unpack it into the walk-in closet as there is space you don't need. You sigh and as you put the clothes nicely on the racks you hum softly. As the bag was empty, you find the full pack of condoms and the card. You blush really hard. "Really, Hisashi? Really?" you ask him in japanese as he elegantly sat there in the armchair. He nods. "Well, Irina-sensei put that on the table and meant it for us so I took it. Is there a problem?" You nod and read the card. It says: "Hey guys. I thought you might need these if you're into it. See you on Monday! Irina". You throw the card away. "Seriously? Does she think we're going that far?" You cover your face as you stand in front of him. He pulls you to sit on his lap. "Well, There's no guarantee we won't. Right?" He grins a little. You gently hit him on the head. "S-shut up..." He sneers at you and you sigh, wrapping your arms around his neck. "What if we are caught?" He shook his head. "I'm certain we shouldn't. I was just teasing. We can have the massage session and go to shower together though." You nuzzle him softly, blushing. "O-okay.."

The zentai is water resistant and the wig was somehow too so it would be okay. He blinked and you look at him. "...What did you just do-" He looks at you and blinks again. You shake your head and rub your eyes. "I don't remember making you eyelids." He chuckles softly. "Well I developped a pair so I will look more natural." You sigh. "What even-..." He stops you and places a thumb on your lips. He noticed your parents watching curiously. As they don't know Japanese, you could just chat away about anything. He brings you in close for a kiss and you kiss him, blushing a bit. His arm wraps around your waist and pulls you closer, deepening the kiss and adding some tongue. After a moment you stopped and panted, smiling at each other. Your parents stayed there watching all the time you kissed.  
Your mother stands in the middle of the doorway, speaking in English. "There's food downstairs for you two. Please come to the dining table." You look at your mom and then at _Hisashi_. You nod and walk down the stairs with him after your mom, then sit down in the dining table with him on the opposite side of your parents. There was boiled beef and carrots with dumpling served on the plate. You put your hands together and say: "Itadakimasu" with him then begin to eat just like your parents. Your mom looks curious. "What does 'itadakimasu' mean?" You sigh and answer calmly. "It means let's eat and it's used like bon appétit in French. It's a habit here in Japan." She nods and keeps eating.  
You all eat in silence until your dad clears his throat. "So, Hisashi, I wonder how you got so close in almost two weeks. Would you care to light us up a little?" He looks at you and then at your dad. "Well, my father is our class' home room teacher. That's the first thing. He put (F/N)-chan sit next to me in class and as always, I was curious as she was a new student. We began talking and became friends in a short amount of time. Since that we grew closer and during Wednesday, we had our first kiss as we were playing tag in PE. I kind of bumped into her as I tried to run away from Terasaka-kun and we rolled down a hill into the bushes. There she looked very bothered about physical contact and to break the ice I kissed her. Then she asked if I felt the same and I answered that I did. I somehow fell for her the moment she first stepped into the class. Now we are happy together. Right, sweetheart?" He had this monologue and you smile grabbing his left hand as he was on your right side. "Yes, dear." He seemed very enthusiastic to explain and it was true at some level. It was like he was the master of fabrication. It was plausible to your parents so they believed it.  
Your mother puts down the fork. "Well, I wonder how are you so tall. Not so many people grow over two meters." He smiles. "It was diagnosed that I have some sort of a rare overgrowth causing gene mutation in me. They took samples and tested me in a laboratory but got no results except for the reason of my growth. That made me grow two meters and twelve centimeters tall. Luckily this house has high rooms so it's no trouble to me to stay here." You smile. His explanation was really good. Your mom nods. "Alright. That's exceptional. How old are you? You sound like you were a little older than you look." He shrugs. "Well I'm turning sixteen this year. I'm not too far from her age." She nods again and continues eating. _Hisashi_ makes sure the food was cold enough for him to eat as he couldn't actually eat anything too warm.

He finished the meal and put his hands together again. "Gojousama arimasen. Thanks for the meal." You followed the habit as you were done with your dish. Your parents look at you going back upstairs with him. It was 6 o' clock in the evening and soon it was going to be the time to go to shower. You go to your room and turn on the TV. You open a smaller drawer full of movies. "There, pick any movie. I'll watch it with you." He smiles and picks a really good romantic movie since he was into those. You put it in the tray and he sits on your bed against the wall. You take the remote and press play as you walk to the bed, sitting next to him. He puts his arm around you as you lean against him. It feels so good to be close to him like this. You have a bag of candy and open it, offering him some. He takes some and eats as he watches the movie. You smile and close your eyes after half an hour of the movie. It was so comfortable you almost fall asleep there. He plants a kiss on top of your head and results you open your eyes, smiling softly. Now you keep watching the movie with him.

After the movie ended, it was almost 8 o' clock. As the credits roll on the screen you hug him softly. "This sure is nice..." He smells still like lemons. It's your favorite scent. Your mom shouts from downstairs in English. "Go to shower you two!" You shout her yes and sigh, walking to the bathroom. He follows you. You undress and he removes the clothes on the zentai. He seems to have some sort of a lump on the front and a damn fine booty. You just yawn softly and turn on the shower. He comes to your skin, having your bodies touch. The only thing between you was the zentai. You feel him close and his arms around you. The moment is very tender. He takes the shampoo and washes your hair with care, then washes your body. It was getting very sexual as he spread the soap on your inner thighs and butt and breasts. He seemed to enjoy it. You blush heavily, having your eyes closed. You trust him to not go too far. It made you a little aroused though, even if you didn't want to go further. He was just your teacher undercover, who you love from the deepest pits of your heart. You couldn't tell if he did too. It was probably just for pity that he came over.

When he got done with washing you, you turn to face him. Your breasts press against what's supposed to be his belly and he flinches there for a second as you hug him naked. The warm water pours on you both. You don't move from there and feel the lump in front of him get a little harder. "...So you do have one...?" He blushes. "Well... Yeah.." You sigh and nuzzle into him. "You know, I won't mind if we do it. I'm honest with you." He stays there silent and pets your head. "It's okay. We don't need to. You're not ready yet. Besides I'm not allowed to harm you. Doing that would be harming, because I see you're still a virgin." You blush heavier and turn the shower off without saying a word and leave for your room. It was very embarrassing for you to talk of such subject. You wrap a towel around you and sit on the armchair. You feel very tired and look out of the window. You see the crescent moon outside and curl up on yourself. Now it wasn't the time to feel too sad about anything. It was like he wasn't interested in you the same way you were for him.

He comes out of the shower wearing a towel on his waist. "Ahhh the water was nice on me as I didn't get swollen.." You sigh and go to your walk-in closet then put on your pajama shirt and pull on a pair of your lace rimmed panties. Then you throw him another pair of boxers and yawn softly. "I'm going to make a sandwich for supper. You coming?" He walks down the stairs after you, just wearing boxers. You give him some pudding and make a sandwich you eat soon after. He seemed happy with the pudding.  
Your parents discuss something. You can hear it. They're talking of _Hisashi_. In their opinion he's just a person who's preventing your parents' discipline and a bother because when he's in they can't chastise you for being ignorant and insubordinate. His head darkens and he gets up but you grab his arm and stop him. "Don't" you say to him and he keeps eating the pudding in silence. You both get done with the supper and walk back upstairs.  
Soon enough the massaging commences. You moan softly and the door is purposedly ajar. It looks just like you were having sex - you're laying on your belly with no shirt and your hips are a little higher, he's in between your legs and his hips move against yours as he holds your shoulders and massages them well. It was nothing sexual, just looked like it as you were under the blanket. Your parents come watch from the gap and see the opened pack of condoms on the floor. It was just a set up situation and they really thought you were getting done but good.

He loosened your muscles well and made you very relaxed. Then you pull the pajama shirt on you and you curl up on each other under the blanket. It's 10 in the evening and you sigh. You're sleepy and you let out a soft yawn. He turned off the lights and smiled, holding you close. "Hey... I need to tell you something..." you mutter to him. "Yes, sweetheart?" he asks. "I.. I like you.. That way... You being my undercover boyfriend is like heaven to me.. Can't we be for real?" That was pretty bold from you. He chuckles lowly and quietly. "Let's see after you've turned 18." You nod and he pulls you up to kiss your lips. He seemed to be pretty fast on emotional level too but slowed down for humans to catch up on him. You kiss him back smoothly and as he french kisses you again, you get the familiar lemon soda taste in your mouth you like. You kiss him back lovingly. Your parents have come watch over you again and you part the kiss with him. In English you say: "I love you", having him respond: "I love you too." Then you doze off to deep sleep in his arms.

It's morning and you look into his somehow closed eyes, smiling softly. You kiss the cheek and snuggle into him. The clock above the TV in your room tells you it's 9 in the morning. You don't have the heart to wake him up so you close your eyes and wander in your thoughts. He didn't give a clear yes or no to you when you sort of asked if he felt the same yesterday. You sigh and nuzzle his lemon scented chest. His hand moves and pets your head softly. You look up at him and smile a little. "Good morning, princess" he says softly. "Good morning, my prince" you answer to him, smiling wider and blushing. You get up from the bed and stretch, yawning the most sexually even if you didn't mean to, then go downstairs. He stayed laying on the bed. You go say good morning to your parents carelessly. They're watching the news subtitled in English and glare at you. "Come sit with us for a moment, will you" your dad tells you and they make space in between them. They thought _Hisashi_ was still sleeping. You hestitantly sit between them and shudder. Your dad grabs your hair and tugs on it so it hurts. "What have I told you about having sex?!" he growls at you and you gulp as tears come out of your eyes. Your mother slaps you so there comes a red dint on your cheek. You couldn't cry out loud but it hurt like hell. You shudder in pain and your dad puts you laying on his laps then lowers your pants. He begins spanking you violently and you just close your eyes. You cry and you can't even breathe.

Then he suddenly appears in front of your parents, all dressed up. His face is as dark as the night and his eyes glow red. He's really mad right now. "How dare you touch **my girlfriend**?!" he growls lowly as he removes the hoodie and drops it on the floor. He clenches his hand into a fist and blows air on it, then in a blink of an eye he punches your dad under the chin so hard he falls unconscious. You hold your head and your mother's hair is grabbed. He picks her up by it. " **Now you've done it. I'm pissed off. She's mine and you don't have to discipline her. She's a master of good manners unlike you.** " Your mom looks terrified at the lowly growling undercover boyfriend and holds her head in pain. You get up and pull your pants back up. "S-stop! Don't hurt her!" you cry out as you run to hug him. He throws your mom at your dad and pants. "I will hear if you lay a finger on my girl. I will hear it and hunt you down, then kill you. I really do hope you learned how it feels like to be abused." You both go back upstairs and you dress up in a tank top and sweatpants, then pull on a jacket. "Let's go. We got to take Betty out for a walk." He nods and you take the leash then walk out of the door with him. You take Betty to the leash and see her turn all lively again, then walk out of the front yard with him.

You're holding hands again as you walk to the running track with him and Betty. It was her favorite place to walk around. There was a small forest in the middle of the track Betty pulls towards. There are all kinds of smells she likes. You walk up the small hill of the forest and stop by a tree as the dog found some interesting smells. He leans against the tree and you hold the flex leash. You sigh and hold the cheek your mom hit you on. He removes the hand and places a tentacle that came from under the zentai on it, spreading some of his mucus on the cheek. The pain and the dint go away in a short amount of time. You grab the yellow tentacle and plant a kiss on it. It turns pink and you smile, letting go. "To be honest I prefer your original form to this." His eyes sort of widen. "Really?" You nod and look up at him. He smiles and puts his tentacle back. "I'm glad to hear that." You look away smiling.

"By the way, how could you punch my dad? Your tentacles are so soft it should be impossible." He chuckles. "Well I hardened it just like I can compress my tentacles into a hard shell around me. I only compressed as much of length as 10 centimeters from one tentacle." You look at him amazed and smile. Then Betty begins running around the tree, wrapping you two close against the tree. She happened to find a butterfly and began chasing it. His arms wrapped around you in the means of protecting you from the rope of the flex. It was able to bite into skin and sink into it, causing bad abrasion. The rope pushed you really tight together and you were able to smell the lemony scent again. This time it was stronger. Betty went to the other direction and the rope loosened up from around you. "I see you enjoy being close to me dear." You nod and blush smiling.

Then you walk down the hill back towards the city. "Hey, I remember seeing a ramen shop around here. We forgot to eat breakfast so let's go there." He agrees with you and you go to the place named Matsuraiken. You leave Betty outside then step in and smell the scent of delicious ramen, holding his hand. You two sit on the chairs in front of the table. The cook turned around and said welcome. Your eyes widen. "M-Muramatsu-kun?" you ask, being surprised it was him. "Yeah, hi. I see you brought _Hisashi_ with you. You look like a cute couple. What's going on?" Your prince explains. "You see, I'm undercover. I'm supposed to be her boyfriend." Muramatsu looks at you. "Whaaaat? Really?" You nod and giggle. "Well, it's because my parents are.. well.. stupid. He's watching over me and them. By the way, I didn't know you had a ramen bar, Muramatsu-kun." He rubs the back of his head and shrugs. "I guess I haven't even talked with you all that much. But I think your cooking skills are great as well as your disguising skills, (L/N)-chan." You smile. "Thanks. Could we have some ramen, please? I'm starving." He smiles. "Right away, just a moment please." You look at _Hisashi_ and smile. "I'll pay then. I already know you spend all of your wages to sweets." He smiles and nods.  
You get the servings and you thank Muramatsu, then begin eating. It tasted a little bland but it was good anyway. Not as spicy as the food your mom makes but not too bland to your tastes. Your _boyfriend_ begins to eat too. You enjoy the taste and eat all of it. The stock was good too. After eating, you smile and thank for the meal. "Muramatsu-kun. It was quite good! I don't really like very spicy food so this has been the best ramen I've had. Oh and I'll pay for us both." He smiles. "Nah, it's not that good. And since you're my friends you can have it for free. Don't worry about it. Oh and _Hisashi_ , I'll expect something in return on Monday for this." You see him get the chills as Muramatsu gives a deathly glare. "S-sure.." You two walk out hand in hand and you take Betty with you, giggling a bit.

As you walk down the street, you see Karasuma driving with his black car. He stops by you and opens the window. "Get in you two." You both sit into the car's back and Betty jumps in too. "Well, what is it, Karasuma?" he asks. Karasuma throws his phone to you and the car begins moving. "Read the latest text message I received. It's open. I'd like you two to lighten me up a bit. How am I your dad, what did you two do and why did you batter her parents? And how?" He turned shaky and answered. "W-w-well I had to explain my position in the class and I couldn't make up any other excuses than the one my father was the teacher.. Then I gave her a massage like I did to Irina-sensei just like she told me, very sexually so it would be plausible to her parents and then her parents abused her so I saved her and we left. Don't blame me. Can I answer this?" Karasuma sighed and agreed. Your teacher typed quickly in English: "I'm sorry that my son has caused trouble to you. Hisashi and your daughter are very close to each other and seem to be in love. However, he happens to have a very strong sense of justice, especially when it's about the ones he holds dear to himself. I know that he must've had a very good reason to batter you two, so I suppose you did something to your daughter. Am I wrong?" Then he read it out loud in Japanese and sent it. There was no answer. He must've hit them on a sensitive spot. Karasuma lets you all out of the car not too far from your home.

It's one o' clock in the evening and you walk in from the front door of your home. You gulp. "I-I'm home..." you mutter out. Your parents come help you put your jacket and greet _Hisashi_ and apologise from earlier very enthusiastically. He doesn't seem to warm up to them. Not a slight implication of a smile is on his lips. He was apparently pissed at them. The only words he lets out are: "If you touch her again, there's no guarantee of what you'll see or go through." Your dad hugs you and your mom pets your head. "No, no, we won't. Right, honey?" your mom declares and your dad nods smiling. "Yes, my love." He never smiles. Something's up. You just know it. They leave you alone as you go to upstairs. Then there can be heard fighting in English. He chuckles. "Your mom is panicking and your dad is ready to kill me. What if I just give them a fight? They can shoot me and hit me all they want. They can't harm me without the anti-me materials." You sigh. "Well, go ahead. As if they could kill you anyway."

He brings your parents booze and tells them to enjoy the evening. At 10PM the show begins. He walks downstairs and you walk after him. Your dad is slightly drunk as well as your mom. She tries to seduce him and he gets flustered about it. Then your dad comes up with a knife, trying to hit him with it. The wig and the whole disguise gets off and changes into his original cloak. The knife hits him on the side and sinks into him. "Well well, not too bad, but you lack skills. Your steps are too loud. And what would happen if you messed around with this against a normal human?" he speaks in his normal voice and his face is green striped, looking down on your dad. Your dad looks terrified. "What.. What are you...?" He chuckles and the metal knife comes out of his body. He shows the dissolved metal and it drops on the floor. Your mom shoots him multiple times. The bullets melt too. "Normal metal objects and lead don't work against me. Come at me all you like. It'll have no effect." His eyes glow red again and more tentacles come out. Your mom looks terrified too. "Y-you're a monster...!" she yelps. Your dad takes another knife and he took it away easily, then ate it. "Knives are dangerous. Has anyone ever told you how to be careful with them?" He gets rope and wraps your parents up together like hostages, then takes them to the kitchen.  
He prepared a meal with lots of sliced vegetables and narrated like a teacher he was about the safe use of knives. Your parents were gagged and all so they couldn't talk. They just watched him cook with high speed, looking terrified. "Now, which one shall I put into the soup first?" They screamed both in horror and then your mom passed out as he poked her. "...You! Oh she passed out. I'll use you instead." Your dad passed out too and then he put them sleep safely on their bed upstairs like nothing had happened. Then he came back downstairs. "Here you have some sweet vegetable soup. I was getting hungry as we ate around noon the last time." You sigh and sit down to the table. "Thanks. By the way, did you really have to scare them so badly?" He chuckles. "They deserved it. And when they wake up, they'll think it must've been a bad dream. They're so deep asleep they won't wake up until the morning. I really wasn't going to boil them." Then he covers his face and mutters frantically. "I'm so ashamed of myself, so ashamed. _You lack skills_? _Come at me_? I can't believe myself..." You giggle. "How about the time when you said _how dare you touch my girlfriend_?" He shook and you smile, going to hug him. "Don't worry, I like you the way you are. I almost cried for happiness because you actually stood up against my parents for me. Thank you." You kiss his cheek and smile, petting his back. He looks at you shakily and you smile. "Now, let's eat and go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a lot better day."  
You both eat and then go to your room. He put the disguise cleanly on the side table. He locked the door and you cuddle up into him under the blanket. His multiple tentacles wrapped around you and you smile. "I'll protect you" he said. You nod and fall asleep, feeling both happy and safe. He held you all night.

It's Sunday morning. The last day you and him will be spending together. You feel a little sad about it as you open your eyes. He seems to be awake already. His clinging tentacle pets you and you smile softly. "This is our last day together. Let's make it a fun day" he says and kisses you softly. This time it felt different. He was being a lot softer and more caring this time. You blush and answer into the kiss lovingly. You part the kiss and he smiles, changing into the disguise all by himself in a blink of an eye. "Shall we go?" he asks you as he offers you his hand. You take his hand and get up, then he dresses you up quick into something he liked to see on you from your closet. He even did your hair and put some make-up on you. You look at yourself after that from the mirror. You're wearing a lemon yellow thin strapped dress that has a hem reaching a little past your knees, with your half thigh reaching white socks. Your bra is strapless. The cut of the dress admires your body and the white lace decorations looked absolutely beautiful, fitting your socks. You look absolutely beautiful. "Oh, one more thing." He puts a silver heart necklace on you. The wattle heart on it had sparkly golden insides. "Now, you're beautiful. I'll take you somewhere today, sweetheart."

He grabs your hand then picks you up, carrying you bridal style downstairs after. He sits you on his laps and uses one tentacle to feed you some gelato that had appeared from nowhere as his arms are wrapped around you and holding you in place. You smile and blush as he feeds you with care. Your mom walks into the kitchen where you're eating and she sees the tentacle, freaking out. She blinks and at the same time he switched his tentacle with his hand, feeding you normally. She rubbed her eyes and looked at you two for a moment, yawned and left. Then he keeps feeding you with the tentacle. After you've eaten the gelato he fed you, he put the spoon away and you nuzzle the tentacle happily, then kiss his cheek. He put some cute loli shoes on you before you walked out of the door, hand in hand. He changed into the teacher cloak and looked normal again. The disguise disappeared into a bag under his cloak and he put you under the said cloak, holding onto you with a couple tentacles, then he begins flying with you to a holiday resort.

You look at the beautiful scenery under you amazed as he flies at mach speed. You have no idea of which the destination was and he gave you riddles related to the holiday resort but you guessed most of them wrong. Then he chuckled. "You really are clueless, aren't you? It's cute." You pout but can't do it for very long since the views were so great. You smile happily and in about five minutes you arrive to Kohama island. You land somewhere near a hotel. He changed into the disguise again. Even his make up wasn't a single bit off. He holds your hand again and you walk into Haimurabushi hotel with him. He walks up to the reservation table and bows for a matter of formality. You do it too. "Hello. I reserved a room for us this morning. The suite for couples with all possible services." The receptionist smiles softly. "Yes, shall I hear the name you booked the room with?" He smiles softly and answers. "Tsukino Hisashi." The receptionist looks at the monitor and nods. "Yes, please follow me. I'll show you to your suite." Then they led you to a room. The light colored room is big and has one huge bed in the middle of the back wall, a television, a small sofa, a mini fridge, a big bathroom and a magnificent view. The receptionist explains how things work and then asks: "Is this what matches your requests from our hotel, Tsukino-san?" He smiles and nods. "It's all I need to spoil my girlfriend" he answers and hugs you from behind. The receptionist bows again and leaves.  
He sits you down on the bed and softly kisses your neck. You blush heavily closing your eyes as he lays you down and starts massaging you smoothly with his tentacles as he keeps kissing you on the neck, trying to find a sweet spot there. When he found the sensitive spot on your neck, he sucked there and left a small love bite there, marking you his. Your face burns and you let out a small moan. His cold hand slips under your shirt and the other hand is holding your neck's other side. The hand under your shirt slides smoothly upper and avoids the breast, sliding to your back and pressing your upper body against his. He relaxed your all muscles and then stopped. He wasn't going further. "This is just an appetizer to what's coming up when you're no longer a minor." Your face turns as red as a tomato. Was this it for real? Was he being serious with you? What should you do? The questions ramble inside your head. He pecks your lips softly as he cups your cheek and hugs you with the other arm. You smile blushing even harder. It makes him chuckle. "That's really cute. I see you still lack experience." You place your hand on his cheek and look into his eyes. "I really do hope you're not just messing with me or playing undercover too well." He leans to whisper into your ear: "What kind of proof do you need, love?" You bite your lower lip and hold your breath. It seems he took advantage of your only two weaknesses: your parents and him. "Listen, I'll make this a day you will remember and want to return back to. You'll have no regrets after today." His voice was as seductive as ever but you knew he wouldn't go that far.  
He gets off you and sits on the sofa with a schedule looking jotter. You look at him curiously as he opens it. "I have plans for us. We will go scuba diving in fifteen minutes, then we'll go dancing, swimming and have a romantic candle light dinner. After that we will return. Now let's have a snack before we take our leave." He called a page to deliver pudding, gelato and strawberry juice through the hotel room phone. They came into the room shortly and you both eat happily before the schedule started. You went on a scuba diving tour and found there many different fish and aquatic plants. It was very pretty underwater. Then you went dancing. He was skilled and taught you each dance in twenty seconds from the first notes. You enjoyed it and the best part was when you two danced tango - you danced so close together and maintained an intense eye contact all the time. It was so romantic to you. After dancing you went swimming just like he promised. He had pulled the zentai head on him and fixed it so it looked like the face was on it too. The wig was also on. You played with him in the water and kissed at one romantic moment you shared. You both dried yourselves and went to have dinner. The food was great.  
The sun was about to set. You leave for your home and look at the sunset as you fly at mach speed back with him. He had left a note that said you both had left to have a fun day with his dad. Your parents seemed worried when you returned and were already about to leave. The weekend was over. You're glad how it turned out and your parents seemed to have changed for better but you couldn't be sure. You hold hands on the front yard as they leave and you wave at them. He didn't let go of your hand but instead took the other hand too and smiled at you. "I look forward to see you at school tomorrow with the reasoning essay about the weekend we had." He kissed your lips softly the last time and left. You smiled and waved at the direction you saw him fly to. Then you went inside with Betty to write the whole essay by your hands, smiling stupidly. It was 7 in the evening and you just wrote there for one and a half hours. You got it done and go to shower, then eat something and go to sleep. The weekend had been the best ever and you were ready for the upcoming week in the assassination classroom.

End of chapter 1


End file.
